Please Don't
by SilentFireVamp
Summary: Draco decides to end it all tonight… but first he must come clean with a secret that’s been with him for years. It's my first time posting so be gentle with insults! No longer oneshot
1. To end it tonight

_Songfic- Simple Plan- Untitled_

_Warning: Cutting, Suicidal tendencies, Slash, abuse, and M/M. Language_

_Pairings: Draco/Harry_

Draco decides to end it all tonight… but first he must come clean with a secret that's been with him for years. It's my first time posting so be gentle with insults!

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

Draco shifted uncomfterbally in his bed still holding the knife. He twirled it like he didn't care if it were to stab into him. Thoughts slowly slipping off…

"_Draconis Malfoy get your arse here this instant! Don't even think about fucking crying you sick little queer! Come here now!" An angry Lucious yelled._

"_Father please! Please don't… not again…" Before he could finish the angry Lucious had just slapped Draco across the face with his cane. A blood curdling scream could be heard from Draco's lungs. With that Lucious left his bleeding son on the floor and walked away._

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

_Draco lied there for hours holding his face… he grabbed the closest sharp object (a broken piece of mirror) and sliced his wrists just enough to see the blood weep from the fresh wound. He sighed and slowly got up and walked to the bathroom._

**Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

Suddenly Draco sat up coming out of memory. 'He wouldn't care even if I did die tonight. The only one I've ever really lived for was Harry.' He thought to himself slowly climbing out of bed tossing the knife to the side. Being only in his boxers all of Draco's scars were in clear site… it was as though he was a human sketch board. 'Harry could never love a freak like me… let alone a guy of all things. Every time I try to tell him… I always insult him… so I'll tell him tonight…' Looking around Draco found parchment and a quick quill and wrote a note.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the dungeons ASAP_

_Draco_

He put the note on his owl and sent it off. As soon as the owl was out of site he reached for his cloak and walked off to the Dungeons.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

As soon as he got there Harry was already there.

"What do you want Malfoy? Another fight?" Harry's words were so cruel. It took everything for Draco not to cry.

"No… Just I… I love you Harry Potter… I always have and I've lived for you for years…" Before Harry could speak Draco leaned forward and kissed him softly. Harry didn't move but stayed stunned at this. Pulling away his eyes filled with tears. "I love you Harry…" he whispered "I'm sorry…" with that apology Draco ran off to do what he had set out to do in the first place.

**  
**'Stupid! You stupid git what did you do! It doesn't matter…' Draco's thoughts were racing as he ran to the Astrology Tower. He had decided that's how he would die… in the air… where he loved to be.

**  
**

Back in the Dungeons a stunned Harry came back to reality he replayed the events that just took place. He followed Draco's cries.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

Looking over the edge of the window he had lost himself in thought once more…

"_My son… my only son… a traitor! All I wanted..." Lucious shouted at the weak Draco and kicked him in the stomach "All I ever wanted was to have a son who would accept his fate!" Hitting him again with his cane. "Not this weak little queer of a son I have now… you aren't a Malfoy… you're weak!" With those scaring words he spat at Draco leaving him to bleed once more."_

"_Father…" Draco whimpered before passing out._

**  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

A single tear ran down Draco's face… not for his father but for Harry… no longer will he be able to see those beautiful green eyes… but he can watch him from a better place.

Draco climbed on the edge and took a deep breath in and leaped out the window. A smile crossed his face as he was falling from a 500 ft tower. It was all going to be over in a few seconds. No more pain. No more running from fear. No anything… just death… a sweet, sweet death.

Just as he was about the hit the ground someone caught him. Draco was stunned when he looked up and saw those beautiful green eyes.

"Draco… I can't let you do that…" Harry turned a ting of pink. "I love you too…"

**I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

_To be continued…_


	2. I love you but don't ask

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this chapter it all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling.

**_Warning: This chapter indicates rape and violence. Language and mild slash._**

Harry had followed Draco and knew what he was planning so he summoned his broom. When Draco had kissed him it was like everything seeped into him at once. He had loved Draco secretly for a year now; he was just too scared to do anything.

Slowly creeping towards Draco he watched as he jumped to his death. Jumping with him with his broom he caught him just minutes before Draco hit the ground.

"Draco… I can't let you do that…" Harry turned a ting of pink. "I love you too…"

He bent down and kissed Draco's soft lips and felt an urgent kiss back from the blonde boy.

"Harry…" Draco shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Draco turned restlessly in his sleep. Another dream… another thought to his never ending torment in life…

"_A Malfoy NEVER cries!" an angry Lucious shouted at his bruised and battered son. "You can't even take a little beating! You will never make it in this world… and to prove it… I'll make a man out of you yet!" He grabbed and dragged his weak son over to his bed and tied him to the posts._

"_Father… no… please… I beg of-"he was cut off by Lucious smacking him. _

"_A Malfoy never begs." With saying this Lucious ripped off Dracos pants and looked at his son. "Well at least I know something you have in a Malfoy honor..." he smirked and unbuttoned his pants revealing his own hard member. _

"_Father…no please… don't… hurt-" Draco was too weak to do anything but whimper and cry out in writhed pain as his own father forced himself into Draco. _

Harry watched Draco with a worried look as he tossed and turned whimpering slightly. Jerking with fear and scratched deep at his arms making small droplets of blood seep through to the surface. He wasn't sure whether to wake him up or let him sleep but he took hold of the boy's hand, intertwining their fingers.

_Lucious got up from the bed buttoning his pants. "You filthy little queer… you enjoyed that!" He brought out his cane and started beating Draco with it. "You are nothing to this family! Don't think I don't know you cut yourself..." He slammed his cane into Draco's stomach making his son cough blood. "Next time… I hope you succeed!" With those words Lucious stormed out of Dracos room leaving his son curled into a ball, bleeding, crying, and scarred with the scaring thought his own father raped him._

Draco started crying still asleep. Harry shook him slightly.

"Draco… wake up… please darling?"

With a jolt Draco sat up and screamed. "Don't hurt me anymore! Please... anything just don-"He looked around the room and saw Harry Potter looking right at him. He also noticed he wasn't in his bed.

"What… where am I?" He looked down and saw his hand locked in the grip of Harry Potter. "You mean… you… I… you said you loved me back?" More tears welled in his eyes.

Harry smiled "Yea… I do Draco…" He slowly stroked the blonde boys hair but stopped as Draco flinched. There was silence for a few moments. "Draco…?"

Draco looked up, his heart jumped when Harry said his name. "Yes… Harry."

"What where you dreaming about? You… cut yourself."

Draco froze. What could he say… he couldn't… something snapped in him. "Nothing Potter!" He got up unlatching his hand from Harry's and ran off leaving Harry confused and hurt.

**Kinda a cliffy but… its 2:21 in the morning lol SORRY! I plan on having another chapter soon.**


	3. My Fallen Angel

Last Time:

_Draco froze. What could he say… he couldn't… something snapped in him. "Nothing Potter!" He got up unlatching his hand from Harry's and ran off leaving Harry confused and hurt._

In the chill of the night

I can feel my heart racing

As I run towards the light

that seems so far away

Draco ran for what seemed like hours out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest. He stopped only to collapse under a tree and curl up. 'Oh god… what did I do!' He thought sadly. 'I told Harry I loved him… he told me he loved me back. He kissed me… and I ran away. I blame my father! Why can't I just be normal?' Draco was now searching his cloak for something and smiled slightly when he retrieved a small razor blade. "Why can't I leave this world? It's not worth it… I'm just one being destined to die." He whispered to himself placing the razor to his scarred skin. 'I'm nothing to no one…' A single tear dripped down his cheek as he put pressure on the razor and began a jagged road down his arm. Soon one cut became another and within ten minutes he was dizzy. Slowly he laid his head on the ground with his eyes shut. "No more pain… I'm finally free" He whispered before blacking out.

Wondering forever

In the darkest of shadows

Wondering if I will ever see you again

Harry watched as Draco ran out of his room. 'What did I say? Oh gods Draco don't hurt anymore' He thought with a crushed heart. 'I have to follow him… it's not safe.' Before running out of the room he checked the Mauders Map and noticed a tiny dot near the Forbidden Forest but it wasn't moving. 'Not now! He can't' Without a word but ever thought racing in his mind he ran towards the dot.

Wondering if I will ever see you again

Feeling the chill of the night rush on his pale skin Harry continued towards what now was the limp body of Draco covered in fresh blood.

I'll take your love

(I'll take your love)

I'll take your hate

(take your hate)

I'll take you're desire

"Oh Draco! What did you do?" Harry knelt by his sleeping beauty and took out his wand muttering cleaning spells. As soon as Draco was clean he wrapped him tight within his embrace and cloak holding his fallen angel. Tears streamed down Harry's face, he knew Draco wasn't dead but something was making him want to be.

I'll take the world

when it turns on you

(when it turns on you)

I'll set it on fire

Draco opened his eyes slightly, tears now streaming down his face. "Why can't you leave me alone Har- Potter… I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about Draco?" Harry said slightly shocked at the boys voice… Draco was crying and Harry had never seen that side of him.

Draco looked into Harry's brilliant green eyes and his heart melted. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?" he whispered

W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead

The walking dead (walking dead)

Digging in the dirt

I can feel you getting closer

Steadying my hands through the blistering pain

Anxiously awaiting for the earth to reveal you

Wondering if I will ever see you again (see you again)

Harry held Draco close to him and rocked back and forth. "Why did you run from me Draco? I won't hurt you… I never will… give me a chance." He smiled as he felt the boy melt in his arms. "Please…" His smile faded as Draco flinched at those words.

Wondering if I will ever see you again

"When you are ready…" Harry said calmly stroking Dracos hair "I will listen… but until then I do believe we should get out of this cold." He laughed and got to his feet helping Draco with him. "Stay with me tonight?" He held out his hand and looked longingly at Draco.

I'll take your love

(I'll take your love)

I'll take your hate

(take your hate)

I'll take you're desire

Draco looked at Harry's hand hesitant to take it but took hold of it with a firm grip. "I will… but please… don't break me anymore than I already am.

I'll take your heart

I'll take your pain

(I'll take your pain)

I'll bring you to life

I'll bring you to life

They walked hand in hand silently walking towards the castle making there way silently and cautiously to Harry's dorm.

When they reached their havon Harry put a silencing charm around his curtains. Curling up to Draco felt like its own heaven.

W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead

The walking dead (walking dead)

Draco finally at last felt like he belonged yet the words of his father still scarred him. Harry's touch was to pure and so beautiful to him. He shut his eyes and let his mind drift off to peace.

I'll bring you to life

Harry was still awake watching and holding Draco. He slowly lifted Dracos sleeve and say the tormented scars on his arm.

'Such beauty should not hurt so much' He thought kissing the scars and drifted into a sleep still holding his fallen angel.

I'll take your love

(I'll take your love)

I'll take your hate

(take your hate)

I'll take you're desire

I'll take the world

when it turns on you

(it turns on you)

W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead

I'll take your love

(I'll take your love)

I'll take your hate

(take your hate)

I'll take you're desire

I'll take your heart

I'll take your pain

(I'll take your pain)

I'll bring you to life

**Hello.. sorry for another shorty… I need to think lol.**


End file.
